Simplify the following expression: ${-n-2(-7n-8)}$
Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ -n {-2(}\gray{-7n-8}{)} $ $ -n + {14n+16} $ Combine the $n$ terms: $ {-n + 14n} + 16$ $ {13n} + 16$ The simplified expression is $13n+16$